


School

by Nico4undead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico4undead/pseuds/Nico4undead
Summary: "I-I'm sorry Will... it's just-" Nico noticed everyone was still staring at them and let go of Will's arm. Then he decided he would push through. "-I get so nervous you know?"He reached out to hold Will's hands. He had almost forgotten how soft they were. The last time he had held them was in the infirmary after the war. Warmth spread through Nico as he held hands with his soulmate. He looked into Will's eyes. Will looked into his. He felt himself blush, but for once, he didn't look away.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 44





	School

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever fanfic so I hope it's not too bad XD

Reyna makes Nico go to school during the year because he has to "finish his education". Nico isn't happy about it but ends up agreeing. Of course, he spends most of his time ignoring people. At first, he gets picked on for being a loner, but people soon learn not to mess with the "dark kid".  
One day, when he is avoiding people as always, he gets a soft warm feeling in his heart. Little did he know that at that exact moment a tall lanky son of Apollo just walked into the school.  
Everyone stopped to look at him. He was such a warm and tender person that he radiated a soft glow. Girls were attracted to him like moths to a flame, but he had only one thing on his mind.  
As he wove through the crowd, he looked for Nico but he didn't see his little ghost king anywhere.  
Guys were coming up to him, trying to befriend him while girls swooned and giggled. Just as he was starting to give up, not knowing what he should do next, he saw a figure dressed in all black weaving it's way through the crowd, radiating fear.  
He smiled and ran towards the person, yelling "Nico!"  
Nico stopped in his tracks and saw his friend, or whatever they were, running up to him. He was overjoyed to see him but couldn't let anyone know that, especially not Will.  
Will reached him. "Hey, Nico! I missed you! How have you been?" He said, blushing.  
"What are you doing here Will?" said Nico quietly, staring at the ground.  
Will blushed. "Well... I-I wanted to see you..." he was not expecting Nico to react like this.  
People started muttering and pointing.  
"Oh," Nico said, still not looking at his secret crush. "Well, I don't know what to tell you." He said in a cold voice and started walking away.  
"Nico, wait-" Will said, grabbing his arm.  
The momentary contact sent an electrical current through the raven-haired boy. He blushed and quickly pulled his hand away, turning to face the blond, this time looking into his eyes... he almost couldn't take it. Those beautiful blue eyes, gazing at him lovingly.  
"Not here... " Nico said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, a clear sign that he was nervous.  
Everyone in the hallway looked confused. Were they siblings, friends? How could someone as dark as Nico be close to someone like that.  
Will looked hurt that Nico was embarrassed by him. He looked at his shoes and mumbles something about him getting out of Nico's way and started to walk fast to the exit.  
Nico couldn't see him like that and decided he had to show Will how much he cared. He ran after him and grabbed his arm, just like Will has a few moments ago.  
Will turned around a sad expression of his face.  
"I-I'm sorry Will... it's just-" Nico noticed everyone was still staring at them and let go of Will's arm. Then he decided he would push through. "-I get so nervous you know?"  
He reached out to hold Will's hands. He had almost forgotten how soft they were. The last time he had held them was in the infirmary after the war. Warmth spread through Nico as he held hands with his soulmate. He looked into Will's eyes. Will looked into his. He felt himself blush, but for once, he didn't look away.  
"I love you," Nico said quietly, still looking into those beautiful blue eyes.  
For a moment, Will couldn't comprehend what had just happened. He stared into Nico's eyes and for the first time, he didn't see fear or embarrassment.  
Will had been so quiet for so long that Nico started to panic. What had he just done?! He had ruined everything. He broke their gaze and started to shift his weight from one foot to the other again, and felt Will let go of Nico's hands. But then, he felt one on his cheek.  
Will gently tilted Nico's head up so that he could look at his beautiful angelic face again. He hesitated for a moment, but then kissed the son of Hades for the first time.  
He could hear gasps and whispers in the crowd, but he didn't care. He felt Nico lean into the kiss, his soft lips curving into a smile. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but to them, it seemed like an eternity. They broke apart, blushing, with huge smiles on their faces.  
Girls were giving Nico dirty looks and guys were looking bewildered.  
"Sooo... You want to get out of here?" said Will, laughing.  
"More than anything," said Nico.


End file.
